¿Por qué no todo es color de rosas?
by Naruhodo Nekomi
Summary: Miku es una chica solitaria y depresiva que no le encuentra sentido a su vida, se muda con su hermano Mikuo a una nueva ciudad que la deprime aún más hasta llegar al punto de frustración máxima. Al llegar, descubre que la vida puede sonreírle también y lo más importante; conoce a Len Kagamine. ¿Podría ser él quién cambie su forma de pensar? LenxMiku
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué no todo es color de rosas?

Cierta cabellera peliturquesa se destacaba imponente por sobre la multitud de aquel tren, habían partido hace no más de dos estaciónes atrás y el paisaje era realmente rural, tan único y para nada monótono a lo cual uno se acostumbraba... Pero la chica estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos como para prestarles atención alguna.

Miku pasaba sus largos cabellos agua marina con impaciencia por entre sus largos y finos dedos, los enrollaba y los dejaba caer otra vez sobre sus hombros con una mueca de aburrimiento en su rostro. Se encontraba atrapada en su mentalidad, tratando de encontrar un orden coherente sobre su vida. Ultimamente había estado muy estresada, sobretodo por el hecho de que se había mudado nuevamente con su hermano mayor Mikuo por motivos de trabajo de sus padres.

Ella no le encontraba, en ningún aspecto, que fuera raro el mudarse cada año por la culpa de sus padres, se había acostumbrado a abandonar a cada nuevo amigo que hacía, a dejar a cada perfume hogañero del cual se enamoraba, a decirle adiós a cada viejo vecindario al cual se había acostumbrado tanto. Todo eso ya era una rutina habitual, y, aunque fuese algo casi cotidiano, ya empezaba a afectar su humor.

Su frustración era cada vez más notoria, se reflejaba en su mandibula siempre apretada, con los puños cerrados y el pesár de su caminar, la gente la veía al pasar, pero a pesar de notar su aura pesada, y llena de tristeza, no decía nada y seguía así su propio camino, como si nada. Pero, después de todo, ella siempre había sido una chica solitaria.

''¿Cómo expresar tus pensamientos, si vivimos en una sociedad que desea sólo aplasta tus sentimientos?'', era la pregunta que se hacía constantemente y la acosaba hasta llegar al punto de no poder dormir, se revolcaba sobre su cama con el ceño fruncido y se dedicaba a contar las peluzas que se le pasaban por en frente.

En fin, decidió quitarse todo eso de encima y se convenció a sí misma de que ese no era el momento adecuado para que se le fuera la cabeza.

Suspiró y movió con su mano su largo cabello verdeagua, amarrado en dos coletas altas, se agitó un poco el flequillo que le caía por la frente y agarró las bolsas del supermercado para bajarse del tren.

''Muy bien, Miku, al menos no te dejaste la mercadería olvidada por ahí'', se dijo a sí misma. Miku no era prácticamente una chica a la cual todo se le derribara encima, tampoco era mala alumna ni nada menos, pero sentía que su buena suerte nunca había existido, y que a ella siempre la acompañaba un pájaro de mal agüero.

El conductor pronunció la estación por el altavoz, recalcando repetidas veces la bajada y dejó que las puertas se abrieran ante los pasajeros, dando aviso de la salida.

-Bien, esta es mi estación -dijo Miku, poniéndose de pié-. Más me vale no perderme.

Se dirigió a las puertas y las traspazó sin problemas, seguida por la gente que yacía a sus espaldas, y que la habían acompañado durante el corto viaje.

Siguió caminando con la cabeza gacha y se encaminó hacía las calles, subió las escaleras de la estación y tomó el primer taxi que encontró, se subió y se acomodó en el asiento. Soltó otro suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventanilla del auto, y pudo admirar, con sus propios ojos, su nuevo hogar, al cual, probablemente le agradaría y terminaría por abandonarlo y extrañarlo.

Pero su atención estaba enfocada en otro lugar... ¿Cómo le haría para entrar, nuevamente a un instituto? Miku no era torpe ni nada parecido (aunque le gustaba pensar que así era), pero, siempre había sido la chica inteligente y callada, la solitaria, la que nunca hablaba con nadie que no conociera bien. Era un tanto molesto para su hermano tener que estar sobre ella para ayudarla a tener un buen estado social, pero aún así, a él le importaba, y quería, de cualquier modo, lo mejor para su hermana menor.

Bastó con una sola y suave frenada para indicarle a Miku la llegada a su destino, el chofer le sonrió gentilmente, a lo cual Miku asintió y le pagó con monedas de su propio bolso. Tomó las bolsas una vez más y se dirigió a la gran mansión que yacía frente a sus pies, sí, la familia de Miku era una familia de clase alta, pero lamentablemente, el señor y la señora Hatsune nunca estaban presentes para sus hijos. Nunca.

Toco tímida y suavemente la gran puerta de la entrada, y esperó tan sólo unos minutos para encontrarse con la cara de Mikuo.

-¡Hola, Miku! ¿Cómo te fue con las compras, eh? -le sonrió con entusiasmo, mientras la ayudaba a entrar con las bolsas.

-Eh, hola... Pues bien -se encongió de hombros-. Lo que se puede esperar de una persona que no le gusta mucho estar rodeada de extraños buscando productos como locos.

La sonrisa de Mikuo se desvaneció y se convirtió en una mueca de regaño un tanto divertida. Ella suspiró una vez más y Mikuo negó con la cabeza con desaprobación y murmuró por lo bajo un lastimoso: No hay caso...

-¡Pero Miku! -le acarició suavemente la cabeza-. Si te envié de compras fue por algo.

Ella enarcó una ceja con superioridad.

-¿Querías que fuera una loca buscando productos?

Mikuo tan sólo suspiro y la dejó pasar, dirigiendose a la cocina con toda la mercadería.

-Bien, ya puedes irte corriendo a tu habitación -pronunció con desgano desde la cocina.

La chica le sacó la lengua y caminó con pasos rápidos y pesados, subió las escaleras a zancadas y se encerró en su habitación de un solo portazo.

-Muy bien, Miku -se dijo en voz alta en cuanto se desplomó en su cama-. ¿Qué es lo que va mal ahora...?

''Ah, sí...'', pensó, ''mañana es el primer día de clases, y de seguro que no me hago ningún amigo''. Suspiró una vez más. No quería pensar más sobre el tema. Sopló su flequillo y se levantó de un salto.

-¡Mikuo, ya me voy a dormir! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas a través de la puerta de su habitación, considerando que ya eran las once de la noche.

Se acercó a la cama y abrió las mantas de un tirón, se embutió allí dentro como pudo y acomodó su cabeza en la almohada.

-Tal vez... Sólo tal vez... Puede que todo salga bien mañana... -trató de animarse, con una sonrisa insegura, se arropó y cerró los ojos, adentrandose en su ensueño que ella hubiese deseado que fuese profundo.


	2. Chapter 2

Un nuevo día.

[Nota de la autora: ¡Hola, minna-sama! :3 Quiero decirles que me gustaron mucho sus reviews. *w* De verdad, me... Me motivaron. Me inspiran. :3 Gomen por la espera, pero la verdad es que no me conecto los lunes ni los domingos. -w- ¡Ojalá que nos llevemos muy bien! (Yuuki: No te olvides de que sigan escribiendo reviews. -w- Sí, escriban reviews...). Ah, sí, pues, haganle caso a mi amada consciencia... O si no la pasarán mal. ewe]

(Continuando con la historia...)

-¡Hermanita!, ¡Miku!, ¡ya es hora del desayuno! -cantó Mikuo desde la cocina lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la aguamarina lo escuchara.

Una somnolienta Miku se restregó los ojos y se levantó de su lecho con los párpados pesados.

-Ya voy... Mikuo -suspiró sin emoción alguna. Se puso su bata color verdeagua y tomó sus pantuflas y se las colocó en cada pie correspondiente, abrió la puerta con delicadeza y bajó las escaleras.

-¿Que pasa, hermanita? -sonrió Mikuo muy emotivo en cuanto su hermana atravesó la puerta de la cocina-. ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?

Miku le dedicó una mueca torcida y tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina.

''Tengo diesciséis años, ya no tienes por qué estar encima de mí...'', pensó.

-No sé... -respondió con indiferencia, apoyando ambos codos en la superficie de la mesa-. Ultimamente no he dormido muy bien.

-¿Ultimamente? -bufó Mikuo, acercandose a la mesa, llevando el desayuno de Miku.

-Pues, ya me conoces -respondió Miku, llevandose el vaso de jugo a los labios.

Su hermano cogió la silla y se sentó en frente de su hermana, con la mirada perdida en el techo.

-Mikuo, ¿te pasa algo? -preguntó la peliturquesa con preocupación.

El peliturquesa se limitó a sonreírle con nerviosismo y sin quitar la vista de su punto fijo,se rascó la nuca con impaciencia.

-Solo... Estaba pensando, en cómo le haríamos para este nuevo año escolar -dijo tranquilamente, para luego enmudecer por completo y dudar si agregar o no un ''más bien, me preocupa el hecho de que no te hagas nuevos amigos''.

Miku le dedicó una mueca torcida y enroscó sus piernas a los pies de la silla.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que este año será diferente -mintió con indiferencia con la más convincente posible, a lo cual, el ingenuo de Mikuo le sonrió de lo más emotivo.

-¡Genial, hermanita! Pues entonces todo va bien.

Miku se mordió la lengua y rodó los ojos, disimulando la incomodidad que le producian los comentarios de su hermano ante sus falsas respuestas. De algún modo le daba pena el mentirle a Mikuo, la persona que siempre había estado con ella, siempre apoyandola. Se tragó sus penas y se dispuso a levantarse.

-Gracias por el desayuno, Mikuo -dijo, encogiendose de hombros-. Estaba muy delicioso.

Su hermano le sonrió con dulzura para luego levantarse también y ordenarlo todo, mientras Miku bajó la cabeza y se dirigió a las escaleras. Subió los escalones a toda velocidad y entró a su habitación, cogió su uniforme que colgaba de la silla y corrió hacia el baño. De pasó, tomo la toalla que yacia doblada sobre la cómoda y se encerro en baño de golpe.

-Muy bien... Miku -dijo ante su propio reflejo en el espejo en cuanto recuperó el aliento-. Hoy es el primer día de clases.

Abrió las cortinas de la bañera y se adentró en ella después de despojarse la pijama y la bata. Abrió la llave del agua caliente y dejó que la suave capa acuosa se apoderara de su cuerpo.

Enjabonó su cuerpo como pudo y se lavó el cabello, esparciendo el acondicionador por todos sus largos caireles. Después de un rato, cuando ya estubo lista, cerró la llave del agua y abrió las cortinas con su mano derecha, salió de la ducha y se secó el rostro con la toalla.

-Le haré una promesa a Mikuo-nii-chan... -pronunció por lo bajo mientras se restregaba la toalla por el cuerpo-. Haré todo lo posible para hacer que este año sea diferente... Para que Mikuo no tenga que preocuparse más por mí -añadió con tristeza.

La chica de las coletas altas se ajustó la blusa escolar y suspiró nuevamente. Si Mikuo hubiera estado presente le hubiese dicho que ya no le hiba a quedar más aire si seguía exalando todo el tiempo. Bufó ante el espejo. Ya no faltaban más que minutos para que su hermano le llamara para dirigirse al instituto.

Se aseguró y ató nuevamente sus coletas y luego colgó su bolso a un lado de su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Ya es hora, hermana! ¡Baja ya! -gritó Mikuo con euforia.

Otro suspiro se escapó por los labios de la chica. Dió media vuelta y bajó las escaleras.

-Ya te escuché, Mikuo, no tienes por qué repetirmelo -dijo en cuanto observó cómo su hermano abría la boca de nuevo, con la emoción dibujada en la cara.

Él sonrió y corrió hacia el cuidado y conservado _porsche_ azulado, regalo de Navidad. Miku lo siguió con desgano y abrió la puerta del copiloto, tomando asiento junto a Mikuo.

-¡Ahora o nunca! -dijo Mikuo con una nueva sonrisa, encendiéndo el motor del auto.

Miku acomodó su cabeza en el vidrio, cerró los ojos y esperó que pasara el recorrido hacia su destino, sin siquiera percatarse de la lujosa vista que tenía ante sus, en ese momento, cerrados ojos.

-¡Aquí es! -cantó el peliagua, dejándo que la puerta del lujoso automóvil se abriera para liberar a su hermana.

La chica abrió los ojos y se levantó.

-Adiós Mikuo -dijo sin más, y cerró la puerta. Observó como su hermano seguía su rumbo, y, cuando lo perdió de vista, siguió ella su propio camino.

-Muy bien... -dijo, admirando el gran y blanquecino edificio que se encontraba a sus pies-. Es el momento.

Caminó lentamente, sin perderse del abundante recorrido que le ofrecía el lugar, era un instituto bastante preciado, alto y lujoso. Digo de gente como ella. Gente con dinero.

Bostezó y se acercó hasta las altos escalones del establecimiento, hasta que un sólo empellón, y el similar peso de una persona de su edad, la botó y la dejó caer al piso, dejándolo todo negro por un momento...


	3. Chapter 3

Golpe de suerte.

-¡Lo... Lo siento!, ¡lo siento tanto! -se lamentaba con preocupación cierta peliverde a los pies de las escaleras del instituto. Mordía su labio inferior con impaciencia mientras sostenía con ambas manos la cabeza de de una inconsciente Miku. Hacía no mucho que la peliturquesa había perdido el conociemiento, se había desvanecido por completo ante el impacto de la fuerte embestida que había recibido por parte de la chica que la sostenía con nerviosismo... La cual suspiró de alivio en cuanto la Hatsune abrió los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? -gesticuló la chica del cabello verde, soltándo su cabeza y poniéndose de pié, para luego extenderle una mano.

-S-Sí... -pronunció Miku por lo bajo, miéntras parpadeaba insistente, tomó la mano de la chica sin pensarlo y se levantó del gélido piso.

La chica verde sonrió con amabilidad y estrechó su mano junto a la de Miku.

-Soy Gumi. Megpoid Gumi -dijo con seguridad. La peliagua se encogió de hombros con timidez-. Lamento lo de tu... Este, lamento haberte impactado de esa forma... ¡Lo siento tanto!

Gumi parecía una persona agradable y sincera, sí, eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Miku, quien se limitó a asentir y aceptar las disculpas de la peliverde.

-No te preocupes -murmuró casi en susurro-. Por cierto... Yo soy... Miku, Hatsune Miku... -trató de decir lo más despreocupada posible, su frustración al no conseguirlo dejó escapar un notorio y tierno sonrojo, que le pacerió de lo más adorable a Gumi.

-¿Eres nueva? -preguntó Gumi, balanceandoce sobre sus talones con una sonrisa de curiosidad. Miku exhaló para dejar escapar su vergüenza y se apresuró en responderle.

-Eh... ¡Sí, sí! Vengo de otra ciudad... -dijo aparentando una falsa quietud. ''Rayos'', pensó, ''esto sí funcionaba con Mikuo''. Agitó su cabeza y agregó-: Yo vengo de Osaka.

-¿Ah, sí? -se ilusionó Gumi-. ¡Pues genial! ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí a Tokyo?

La peliturquesa se mordió la lengua y agachó la cabeza, murmuró algo por lo bajo y miró fijamente a Gumi. Se controló y simuló tranquilidad.

-Asuntos de negocios... -respondió-. De mis padres.

-¡Genial! -dijo la peliverde-. Tus padres deben ser de lo más importante.

Miku hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada.

-¿Y qué hay de ti... Eh, Megpoid-san -preguntó algo insegura.

La peliverde sonrió.

-Pues, ¡yo nací aquí! -dijo orgullosa-. Tokyo es un lugar muy bonito, ¡ya verás cuanto te gustará!

-¿Y qué tal es este instituto? -Miku cambió de tema. De verdad le importaba su futura calidad de educación.

-El instituto Gökana es el mejor de todos los institutos -dijo Gumi con tranquilidad-. Es el más alto de la lista... -agregó riéndo.

-Ya veo... -dijo la peliturquesa con alivio, hasta que recordó algo muy importante-. Oye, ¿por qué no nos vamos a clase? Empezarán en quince minutos.

La peliverde se emocionó y sonrió convencida.

-¡Me parece bien!

Miku se giró y emprendieron marcha al interior del gran instituto. Era un edificio realmente grande y espacioso. Con abundantes salas con diversas letras, letras marcadas en oro. Las paredes resaltaban con su tonalidad crema brillante, los pasillos eran largos y elegantes, con muchos adornos tales como cuadros de la directora enmarcados en plata fina, diplomas de los mejor alumnos en repisas bien cuidadas, todo lo que puede haber en un instuto de ese grado. Miku parecía muy a gusto, incluso elogiada por la cantidad de ornamentos que abundaban en su nuevo instituto.

-Es muy bonito, ¿no es así? -rió Gumi. Miku asintió con tranquilidad y se encaminaron al tablon de salas correspondientes a cada alumno.

-Mi clase es la 2 - C -rebeló Miku con escaso entusiasmo, dirigió su mirada a la peliverde y rodó los ojos.

-¡Opa! -se sobresaltó Gumi-. ¡La mía también! -sonrió.

Miku dió un respingo por la sorpresa.

-¿Ah, sí? -murmuró incrédula.

-¡Sí! -Gumi la tomó de la mano y corrió hacia el aula-. ¡Desde ahora seremos compañeras! Y además, ¡seré tu amiga! -rió.

El tiempo se detuvo para la peliturquesa. Abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó gélida, completamente congelada. ''Seré tu amiga''. Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, dándole miles de vueltas. No se lo creía, de verdad que Gumi le había pillado de improvisto, era algo que realmente no se esperaba.

''Una amiga'', pensó, ''mi... Mi primera amiga. Vaya, parece que he tenido un golpe de suerte'', y sin darse cuenta, sólo por un pequeño y mícero momento, rió para sus adentros.


	4. Chapter 4

Casi un ángel.

Miku Special P.O.V:

Tenía las piernas realmente cansadas. Me temblaban. Se habían adormecido ante aquel infinito recorrido desde la entrada del instituto hasta el aula actual, entonces, que se encontraba a unos séis pisos arriba.

Lanzé un suspiro y me dejé caer sobre mi pupitre, justo al lado del de Gumi, que me dirigió una cálida sonrisa. Me sentí incómoda ante su gentil gesto, pero la verdad es que no estaba acostumbrada a socializar demasiado. Yo era una auténtica autista.

''Necesitas socializar más con la gente'', me dije, ''acabarás vieja y sola''. Desvié la mirada y me recargué sobre mi mano, y me dediqué a pensar en mi posible futuro. Una solterona con quince gatos negros...

-¡Miku-san! -Gumi interrumpió mis pensamientos. Me volteé y observé como ponía de pié. Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa, seguida de otras chicas más.

-¿S-sí? -dije, tratando de simular mi vergüenza. Las chicas rieron por lo bajo y me sonriéron con entusiasmo.

¿Por qué siempre se ríen de mi vergüenza al tratar de entablar una simple comunicación oral con otros seres humanos?

-Bueno, como eres nueva, me imaginé que sería genial presentarte a algunas de tus compañeras -rió-. Hatsune Miku, ellas son mis amigas.

-Eso... Eso es muy lindo de tu parte... -parpadeé, incredulamente asombrada.

Una chica de largo y suelto cabello rosado se acercó a mí, era muy alta y atractiva, con un cierto aire marduro y honesto. Se situó delante mi pupitre y sonrió amablemente. Le miré con nerviosismo. Rió en voz alta y volvió a mirarme.

-Me llamo Megurine Luka -dijo divertida, dejándo a la vista sus oyuelos-. Espero que te sientas a gusto en el instituto Gökana -me miró a los ojos.

-A-Ah... M-muchas gracias -asentí, nerviosamente agradecida. Luka sonrió y volvió a acomodarse al costado de Gumi, quien hizo una rápida seña, y otra chica de pelo castañó se me acercó.

-¡Hola! -sonrió la chica castaña, alta y mayor como Luka-. Yo soy Sakine Meiko, ¡mucho gusto! -tomó mi mano y la estrechó con fuerza. Me soltó en cuanto ya estaba lo suficientemente mareada y se alejó.

-¡Espero que disfrutes mucho tu estadia aquí, Hatsune-san! -dijieron las tres, incluyendo a Gumi, en unisono.

Me emocioné demasiado. Me lagrimeaban los ojos, pero de todos modos no quise demostrar ningún signo de emotividad. Rodé los ojos y me aclaré la garganta, dejándo salir todos los nudos que se me habían formado.

-G-Gracias, muchas gracias -me limité a decir, desviándo los ojos para evitar el contacto directo. Ellas volviéron a reír ante mi timidez.

Gumi de repenté frunció el ceño, la miramos, espectantes, hasta que por fín se decidió a abrir la boca.

-Oigan... ¡Faltaron los hermanitos amarillos! -refunfuñó, con los puños cerrados, a modo de puchero. Luka y Meiko se sorprendieron y tragaron saliba. se volviéron a mí, mientras yo trataba de comprender la situación con cara de idiota.

Negaron con sus cabezas, con una gran expresión de nerviosismo y preocupación, y yo, todavía no era capáz de descifrar el enigma. Se dedicaron a darme la espalda y hablar cosas sin sentido, y de nuevo perdí el sentido.

En eso, sonó un enorme campanazo, probablemente dando el inicio a la clase, todos los alumnos regresaron a sus respectivos asientos. Con suma tranquilidad. El profesor no tardaría en llegar. Todo iba bien hasta que...

-¡Lo lamentamos tanto! -gritó una chica rubia, con la respiración agitada. Se había aparecido de la nada en la puerta, con el pelo corto revuelto y todas sus cosas desordenadas por la rapidez de su paso. Detrás de ella pude divisar a un chicho, muy similar a ella, con la misma baja estatura.

-Ay, Rin, el profesor no ha llegado -refunfuñó el chico que yacía detrás de ella. No podía divisar muy bien su cara, hice muchos esfuerzos pero no conseguía reconocer sus facciones.

Gumi sonrió y corrió hacia ellos. Enarqué una ceja, sabiendo que algo iría mal...

-¡Kagamine Rin y Len!, los estabamos esperando... ¡Ella es Miku! -dijo, señalando mi lugar. Di un respingo y noté cómo mi timidez volvía a su lugar. Busqué refugio entre las miradas de Meiko y Luka, pero ellas estaban muy divertidas con mi expresión.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó la chica llamada Rin, se dirigió hacia a mí con una cálida sonrisa-, ¿eres nueva?

Asentí con nerviosismo, la pequeña Rin se acercaba cada vez más.

-¡Pero qué linda eres! -río. Me sentí incómoda. Dirigí la mirada a su parecer, hermano, ahora que podía verlo bien, lo rebusqué con los ojos hasta que lo encontré, apoyado en el umbral.

Y me realmente sorprendí de lo que ví.

Sus facciones eran hermosas, finas, sus ojos azul colbato resplandecian bajo su rubio flequillo, que casi parecía oro. Era delgado, con una figura un tanto marcada. Simplemente descomunal. Sí, tenía una belleza fuera de lo normal.

Kagamine Len, parecía casi angel caído del cielo.

Tenía la mirada clavada en mí, perdido en lo que al parecer, eran mis ojos. En cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, un leve sonrojo se escapó de su rostro y sonrió con timidéz.

Pude sentir cómo la sangre se me subía y corría por mis mejillas. Mi corazón desbocado no tenía cómo dejar de latir tan frenéticamente.

-Hola... -me susurró con un tono casi inaudible, un murmuro sólo para mí, con su voz, tan perfectamente entonada, tan maravillosa como su propio aspecto. Me hizo un avergonzado gesto con la mano y sonrió.

Tragué saliba.

-H-Hola... -dije con los hombros rígidos-. Yo soy Miku...

Rió con su voz aterciopelada y casi me desmayé al oírla. Nos olvidamos de todos los que nos rodeaban, eramos tan sólo el y yo...

-Yo soy Kagamine Len -se inclinó hacia mí, como si fuera la más respetable de las princesas- Mucho gusto, ¡espero que seamos buenos amigos!

Me sonrojé de inmediato.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que una voz chillona nos despertó de nuestro magnífico sueño.

-¡Ahum! -dijo Rin-. ¡Gemelo idiota! ¡No te adueñes de ella tan rápido! -me ruborizé hasta las orejas. Rin se dirigió hacia a mí y sonrió-. ¡Miku será mi amiga!

Len hizo un berrinche tremendo y frunció el ceño como niño pequeño. Todos riéron ante su expresión.

-¡Pero Rin! ¡Esta vez yo quiero que...! -se ruborizó por completo y recuperó la compostura-. Eh... E-Es decir... ¡Ah! Como quieras.

Rin bailó y me abrazó deliberadamente, con su fuerza entusiasta.

-¡Juju! ¡Gracias Len!

En ese momento, llego el profesor con una suave expresión en el rostro. Traspazó la puerta y quedó incrédulo ante nuestro extraño escenario.

-Eh... ¿Buenos días, alumnos? -inquirió y todos volvieron a sus puestos. Yo sólo me dediqué a ver cómo Len tomaba asiento a mi otro costado y sonreía, sonrojado. Gumi y las demás riéron por lo bajo.

-Bueno... S-Supongo que hablarémos después -me dijo con emoción. Yo asentí con entusiasmo.

Y por primera vez en mi vida, sonreí.


	5. Chapter 5

Un nuevo modo de ver la vida.

General P.O.V

-Bueno, clase -el profesor trató de retomar la atención de sus alumnos-. Hoy tenemos alumnos nuevos, como pueden ver... -su mirada se paseó por el rostro de los estudiantes. Entre ellos, la nerviosa peliturquesa.

Miku dió un respingo inconcientemente, buscó con incomodidad un refugio por entre los demás alumnos y se encogió de hombros lo más que pudo.

El profesor caminó por la pequeña tarima del aula y porsiguió.

-¡Adelante los nuevos estudiantes! -sonrió.

Los alumnos intercambiaron sonrisas y alentaron a sus nuevos compañeros a presentarse.

Miku sintió las miradas entusiasmadas de sus nuevos amigos, y las simpáticas palabras de aliento por parte de Len. Con un gesto único de resignación, bufó y se levantó cuidadosamente de su pupitre.

Las felices risas de Gumi y Rin se hicieron más sonoras.

Su timidez no le permitía dar lujosos detalles, se limitó a agachar sus avergonzada mirada y apretó los puños.

-¡Soy Hatsune Miku, encantada de conocerlos! -dijo tratando de no trabarse la lengua. Las miradas tiernas y las mejillas sonrojadas abundaron en la sala. Con un cierto gruñido por parte de Len.

Se lamentó, sonrojada y volvió a su asiento. Ignoró a los demás alumnos nuevos y posó una mano es su frente.

El rubió se volteó a verla. Se mordió la lengua y se decidió a hablar.

-Ah, siempre es lo mismo... -suspiró con una risita nerviosa-. Estos chicos son muy enamoradisos...

Miku se sobresaltó y una mueca de horror predominó su rostro.

-¡L-Lo lamento! -se rascó la cabeza-. No quería hacerte sentir mal... Creo.

La peliaqua tragó saliba y le miró a los ojos con dificultad.

-N-No te preocupes, siempre me pasa... -tartamudeó aún sonrojada. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la del rubio.

El chico desvió la mirada, con las mejillas que hervían y negó con la cabeza, a continuación, trató de concentrar toda sus emociones en la clase de ese día.

Después de eso no tuvieron más contacto, se sonrojaban demasiado rápido como para aparentar que no pasaba nada. Se limitaron a seguir al resto que avanzaba por el corredor en silencio. Rin se dió cuenta de eso y decidió romper el hielo.

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos! -gritó enegéticamente, partiendo por completo los débiles tímpanos de sus acompañantes-, la próxima clase empieza dentro de viente minutos, ¿por qué no vamos a tomarnos una malteada en la heladería de abajo?

Sí, una lujosa academia como la institución Gökana poseía una gran heladería, además de muchos lujos más. Los amigos intercambiaron interesantes miraddas, todos, menos Len y Miku, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a la rubia, quien sonreía triunfante.

Después de unos minutos, ya se encontraban a los pies de la famosa heladería, que era de un bonito color morado pastel, un violeta dulce y claro. Abundaban muchas figuras de diversa repostería japonesa de calidad, las formas de cartón parecían casi reales, tan reales que provocaban apetito.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa apartada del centro, y, para la suerte de la peliturquesa, su principe ''amarillo'' se sentó en frente. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, y como siempre, agachó la mirada.

-Bien... -sonrió Rin con los ojos cerrados-. ¡Yo pediré un batido de naranja y miel! -se estiró a su gusto.

Luka y Meiko se miraron y sonrieron, dejaron caer el menú y señalaron con ambos dedos el ''Especial de Sake y Fruta''.

Len no se lo pensó ni un segundo y como pudo señaló del mismo menú la malteada de plátano con helado. Gumi le quitó el menú de las manos y buscó desesperadamente la sección de ''mezclas'', sonrió y tocó con insistencia las palabras impresas ''zanahoria con mandarina''.

Miku movió la cabeza hacia a los lados y luego comentó, convencida:

-Yo quiero una malteada de helado de chocolate múltiple -concluyó.

-¡Bien! -resaltó Rin. Y le dirigió una sonrisa a la camarera, quien se acercaba a ellos-. ¡Apúnte todo eso!

Luego de hacerlos pedidos, conversaron en libertad, todos riéron con energía y se dejaron llevar. Parecía estar desenvolviéndose de la mejor manera a pesar de que era el primer día.

-Miku-chan, ¡te vas a divertir mucho con nosotros! -rió Meiko, quien ya se encontraba bajo los efectos del sake.

Luka le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto divertida a la peliverde y rió.

-S-Sí... Gracias... -contestó con algo apenada.

-¡Anda, Miku! -río Gumi-. Que no te de vergüenza estar entre amigos. ¡Ya veras que te agradará!

Miku soltó una pequeña risita.

... Pero ningúno de ellos sospechaba que un par de ojos azules les observaban desde el otro lado del grueso ventanal de vidrio...


	6. Chapter 6

Un infortunio desafortunado.

[Hontoni gomenasai, minna! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Sé que este capítulo es muy corto... Pero es que... No he tenido mucho tiempo de subir... (Yuki: Pero por fín estamos de vacaciones... De invierno). -w-! Hehe, ¡sÍ! Su autora ya ha cumplido los trece... El cuatro pasado:3 Bueh, espero que ya no tenga más inconvenientes para subir, y, pues, ¡disfruten el fic! *Yuki le tapa la boca* (Yuki: ¡Sigan leyendo, minna! -w-U!)]

(Continuando con la historia...)

-Maldición. Maldición, maldición, maldición -musitó el rubio, admirando su reloj de mano. Le dirigió una mirada preocupada a sus compañeros y trató de recuperar el aire que había perdido-. ¡Falta un minuto para que empieze la próxima clase!

Rin hizo una mueca despreocupada.

-¿Y qué? ¡Llegaremos a tiempo, gemelito! -sonrió y se palmeó la panza, satisfecha. Len le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? ¡Nos vamos a perder la siguiente lección!

-No seas tan nervioso, Len -se quejó Gumi-. A Rin siempre se le ocurre un plan. ¡Algo se le pasará por la sesera!

Len bufó.

-Claro, ¡pues es hora que se le ocurra un plan!

La rubia suspiró con molestia, enarcó una ceja y miró a su hermano.

-¡Está bien, está bien! -rodó los ojos con indignación-. ¡Este es mi plan!

De repente, una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó por los labios de Rin, Len le miró, incrédulo, sin darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, con un sólo y sordo salto, su inquieta gemela yacía arriba de su espalda a horcajadas por sobre sus hombros.

-¡R-Rin! -graznó el rubio en cuanto pudo respirar otra vez-. ¡¿Qué crees que haces?

Rin le dedicó una mueca divertida.

-¡No seas idiota! Este es mi plan.

Las risas se hicieron presentes ante la divertida escena.

-Bien... -refunfuñó Len-. ¿Y qué se supone que hagamos ahora, genio?

Rin sonrió con maldad.

-Pues... ¡Arre, hermanito, are! -gritó la Kagamine, alentando a su asustado hermano, proporcionandole bruscos tirones a su rubia cabellera-. ¡Este es el plan!, tienen que seguirme y rápido. ¡Qué nadie se quede atrás!

-¿Y con qué vamos a pagar? -preguntó tímidamente la peliturquesa. A Len se le escapó un notorio sonrojo.

-¡Eso ya está arreglado, Miku! -rió Rin, y rebuscó en los bolsillos de su blusa y de uno de ellos sacó una billetera de cuero negro-. ¡Cortesía de mi gemelito!

-¡R-Rin! -se quejó Len con un chillido.

-¡Calla y empieza a correr, princesa! -dijó Rin con energía, golpeando con la punta de los pies la cabeza de su hermano, quien empezó a correr con miedo y desesperación, seguido de sus risueñas amigas.

Después de un no muy largo recorrido, los séis cansados jóvenes se arrastraron hacia sus asientos, justo al toque de la campana.

-LLegamos... A tiempo -susurró Miku, tratando de regular su agitada respiración-. Rin tenía razón.

Rin dirigió su mirada hacia la peliturquesa y sonrió.

-E-Eh... ¡Sólo esta vez tuvo razón! -intervino Len, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas encendidas.

-¡Cállate, estúpido gemelo! -chilló Rin, para luego asestar un golpe en la cabeza del rubio.

-Y-Ya cálmense -dijo Miku mordisqueandose el labio inferior con nerviosismo-. O si no puede qué...

-Puede que terminen matándose -una voz desconocida interrumpió a la peliturquesa. Miku buscó con la mirada aquel perturbadora voz que había irrumpido sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con esos serios ojos azules.

-¿Y tú eres...? -Len enarcó una ceja.

El susodicho sonrío pasivamente.

-Me presento, soy Shion Kaito -se inclinó respetablemente ante ellos. Kaito era formidable, de notable altura y facciones de todo un atleta.- Un gusto.

La hemorragia de Meiko se derramó por el piso.

-Hola... Kaito -pronunció Miku sin mucha impresión.

Len apretó la mandíbula.

-Qué linda chica... -sonrió el altísimo peliazul-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Miku... -soltó la peliturquesa sin mucho entusiasmo-. Hatsune MIku.

Kaito tomó suavemente su mano izquierda y la besó, paséo sus labios por sus finos dedos y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

-Eres de mi tipo, Miku -sonrió.

Las risas coquetas de las chicas se hicieron presentes.

-Ya, ya, ¿no creen que ya es mucho? -interrumpió el rubio con aire rabioso-. ¡Esto no es apropiado! -bramó con las manos.

Por primera vez, Rin estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano.

-Sí, es cierto -hizo una mueca-. En cualquier momento entrará la maestra de Lengua... ¡Y saben que la detesto!

-Sí, yo creo que es lo mejor... -dijo la Hatsune, mirando hacia los lados, y se deshizo del agarre del peliazul.

Kaito rodó los ojos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Pero, ¡no escaparás tan fácil de mí, mi querida flor de loto! -sonrió, para luego desaparecer por entre los demás pupitres.

-Ese sí que está chiflado -tosió Len, acercándose a la extrañada peliaqua-. Es muy molesto.

Miku se limitó a asentir con incomodidad. De verdad que no se esperaba ese ataque tan desprevenido por parte de ese desconocido... Kaito.

-Ya, tampoco fue para tanto -reconoció Meiko, quien tomó asiento al costado de Miku-. Oye... Parece que ese galanazo te echó el ojo... -le sacó la lengua provocativamente.

A Len casi le da un patatus.

-¡Sí, sí! -animó Gumi-. ¡Está muy bueno! -se sonrojó al reconocerlo.

-Sí... Pero no parece ser de mi tipo -Luka se encogió de hombros sin la menor importancia.

Miku tragó saliva. Ella sólo tenía ojos para Len...

-¡Ya, ya! No la molesten -volvió a interrumpir el rubio, fastidiado por la conducta de sus amigas.

-Uy, qué celoso -comentó Gumi, para luego dirigirle una mirada un tanto especial a Miku, quien no entendió el gesto e hizo como si nada.

Rin se paseó por los puestos y corrió hacia la puerta del aula.

-No seas así, Len -rió Meiko-. ¡A nuestra nueva amiga le han puesto un ojo encima! -palmeó dulcemente la espalda de la susodicha y se volvió a mirar a Luka.

-¡Es un muy buen partido! -correspondió la pelirosada.

Miku carraspeó inocentemente.

-B-Bueno... Yo la verdad es que...

-¡Alarma! -gritó Rin, haciendo dramáticos gestos con las manos-. ¡La maestra!

Todos se giraron con miradas aterradas.

Casi por mágia, como automáticamente, los alumnos volvieron a sus puestos, e hicieron como si nada. Rin saltó por sobre ellos y volvió tan rápido como pudo a su lado junto con Gumi.

-¡Buenas tardes, alumnos! -chilló una mujer maciza y vieja. La profesora Shizuko Arregló sus lentes por sobre la nariz y paseó su mirada por los jóvenes que simulaban una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Buenas tardes, Shizuko-sensei! -gritaron todos en un coro armonioso.

-Bueno, bueno... Ya quedará esta charla para después -sentenció Gumi, a lo cual todos asintieron con cordinación.

La maestra Shizuko tomó asiento y centró sus ojos en un viejo libro de cuero.

-El libro de lectura, página treinta y cuatro -concluyó, volvió los ojos a su lectura y de a poco, las voces de los alumnos empezaron a brotar, manteniéndo un volúmen moderado, para no despertar la atención de la profesora.

El rubio trató de concentrar su mente en la lectura, movió la cabeza desesperadamente en un intento de despejarse la sesera. Sopló con frustración su flequillo y volvió su mirada hacía la tranquila y callada peliturquesa.

''¿Cómo es posible que un idiota se atreviera a tocarla?'', pensó para sí, enterneció los ojos a causa del disgusto que Kaito le producía. Su estómago se revolvía con sólo pensar en uno de sus azules cabellos.

Golpeó la mesa con insistencia para encontrar una forma de alejar a ese molesto indivíduo de la Hatsune, manteniéndo la mirada posada en ella y únicamente ella. Luego de unos segundos de sentirse observada, la peliturquesa terminó por voltearse y encontrarse con la pendiente mirada de Len, sonrió tímidamente y un sonrojo se liberó por parte de ambos.

El tiempo nuevamente se había congelado. Se había paralizado tan solamente para ellos dos, el ruido se hizo silencio para darles el gusto a cada uno de admirarse cuanto quisieran.

Len correspondió la sonrisa de Miku, y hubiera seguido conectado emocionalmente con ella si no fuera por un leve pero sensible empellón que se produjo en su lado izquierdo.

''¿Qué demonios...?'', el rubio buscó con los ojos aquel molesto gesto y, después de segundos de búsqueda, se encontró con un par de ojos de un fuerte color miel.

-Hola, Len -pronunció Neru con una poco provocativa sonrisa, sin quitar su mano del hombro izquierdo del Kagamine.

-Ah... Hola, Neru -saludó él a la chica de rubio casi artificial, un amarillo tan fuerte como la mostaza. Ella no dejó de sonreír y, sin permiso alguno, acarició la cara de Len, posando brutamente su mano por su mejilla.

-Te extrañé tanto en las vacaciones... -rebeló Neru, con la mirada enbobada hacia el rubio que, en sí, no prestaba atención alguna.

Miku rechinó los dientes sin querelo. Entonces, no fue él quien sintió celos en ese minuto...


	7. Chapter 7

¡Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinna! *Se esconde atrás de Yuuki* ¡Lo lamento tanto!, no teníamos Internet como para subir. D: *LLora(?* Además que las clases se han vendio a full. x.x Lo lamento, sé que me he demorado mucho. :c No tenía como avisarles que me demoraría un poco... DEMASIADO ;-; Pero no se preocupen, podré avisarles de todo, atención, ¡nueva página en Facebook! Aquí:  pages/Hatsune-Naruhodo-Minuki/163891300362199?ref=hl#!/pages/Hatsune-Naruhodo-Minuki/163891300362199?filter=3 (Yuuki: ¡Por favor únanse!) =w= Den likes ewe! Estaré las 24 horas aquí. *-* Con esto podrán enterarse de todo, y de vez en cuándo subiré una foto, algún dibujo, juegos, o un adelanto. ¡También podrémos hacer concursos! ¡Unánse, please! Sigan, sigan, sigan y no abandonen. *^* Los quiero:3

-Atte Naruhodo Hatsune Minuki-chan.

Caer a un nuevo abismo.

La peliturquesa trató, con todas sus fuerzas, de no desviar su asesina mirada al Kagamine y a la rubia desesperada que se le lanzaba encima. Cerró los ojos y buscó un rincón en su cabeza en donde pudiese esconderse de los chillidos molestos de Neru.

Se tapó los oídos y dió un grito desgarrador, tan desgarrador que pudo sentir cómo su corazón se estremecía al mismo tiempo en que sentía que sus cuerdas vocales iban a explotar, a reventar de tanta furia que la Hatsune no había podido aguantar en su interior. Lo dejó todo atrás miéntras una llamarada salvaje recorría su garganta sin dejarla respirar.

¿Cómo era posible que sientiera algo como eso?, ese sentimiento que nacía desde el fondo de su alma, algo que no había experimentado nunca antes, su estómago que se encogía por la intriga, su cabeza explotaba de ira sin razón alguna. Sólo podía captar la imágen de un rostro recientemente familiar, que parecía ser el centro del problema, el núcleo de aquel extraño y molesto sentimiento que crecía en sus entrañas...

Celos. El sólo y único hecho de que alguna otra chica llegara, siquiera, a acercarse al chico Kagamine hacía que sus dientes se apretaran y rechinaran de envidia. Una envidia tan cruda que era capáz de destrozar su ánimo en cosa de segundos. Definitivamente, tenía celos.

''¿Celos?'', resonó en su cabeza, ''¿cómo es posible que sienta celos de un chico que acabo de conocer, que quizás piensa en alguien más...?''

''Alguien más'', ''alguien más''...

Se había enamorado de Len Kagamine.

De repente, cayó de rodillas con un ruido sordo y corto. Y entonces por fin pudo relajarse, sí, su cuerpo se calmó y suspiró en paz.

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia todas partes, el agujero negro y salvaje en el que se encontraba se había vuelto blanco. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces. Luego otra más, y otra más. Otra más, una más. Otra más, y otra más...

Y se despertó.

-¡Al fin abres los ojos, flojonaza! -se burló Neru-. Haz dormido toda la hora, ¿es que no te da vergüenza? -se posó en frente del pupitre de la peliaqua y rió ridículamente.

Miku se restregó los ojos con suavidad y dió un pequeño bostezo.

-¿No me escuchaste?, ¿o se te quedó el cerebro en el sueño? -rió con su risa de pato ahogado, llamando la atención de los demás alumnos, que se unieron a la escena.

Miku levantó la mirada y se encontró con los amenazantes ojos color miel de la Akita, quién le sonrió con malicia.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -soltó Miku, sin el menor rastro de ofensa por los comentarios de la rubia.

-Mi problema es que tu presencia me molesta -le respondió con brusquedad, mirando desde arriba hacia abajo a la Hatsune con aire repulsivo.

-Ahí está la puerta -señaló Miku con su dedo índice, aún sin expresividad.

-¡Si serás...!

Neru levantó la mano con fuerza y la dirigió al rostro de Miku, que seguía sin prestar atención alguna a la situación.

-¡Ya basta, Neru! -interrumpió Len, agarrando con una fuerza descomunal la muñeca de la rubia artificial-. ¡Tú no haces más que molestar! -lanzó el brazo de la Akita lejos de Miku y se interpuso entre ella y el pupitre.

Miku dió un respingo al notar la ira que se marcó en el ceño del rubio, estaba con la cara toda roja, hervía de rabia, que hasta sus orejas expulsaban el humo de su furia.

-¿L-Len? -dijo Neru, asustada y molesta, sobándose la muñeca con la otra mano.

-¡No me dirigas la palabra, Neru!

La rubia se alejó lentamente miéntras veía a Len con confusión y frustración.

-¡Vete! -agregó.

Y la chica salió corriendo por la puerta con la cobardía pegada en la cara.

El rubio trató de relajarse y apretó los parpados, inhalando y exhalando a un ritmo continuo hasta calmar su bombeo cardiaco, elevado por su enojo.

Los demás alumnos, entre ellos; Gumi, Rin, Luka y la misma Miku, no podían creer la reacción explosiva del chico, aún así, la depresión de la Hatsune seguía presente por lo cual decidió ser la primera en dejar de contemplar al Kagamine.

Len abrió un ojo, y luego el otro. En cuanto estuvo totalmente sobrio, sus compañeros le quitaron la vista de encima por miedo. Se dió la media vuelta y se quedó mirando a Miku un rato, que reposaba la cabeza en su mano apoyada sobre su brazo.

Sonó el campanazo que indicaba el recreo y todos se apresuraron en salir del salón, que se había quedado sin profesor antes de que ocurriera el incidente.

-¿Miku, estás bien? -preguntó temeroso el rubio.

Ella no respondió.

Tomó su bolso y se apresuró en salir del aula, dejándo al chico completamente sólo.


	8. Chapter 8

Enrededos enredados

[Nota de la autora: -se esconde entre un arbusto- POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN, NO, SOY MUY JOVEN. 3 ¡PERDÓN! De verdad, lo siento. DDDDDD: He tenido problemas de salud y no he podido escribir, en fin... Ahora podré actualizar el fic seguido, de verdad, me disculpo de todo corazón... Bueno... A lo que venía. ¡Hola, minna! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. nwn! Bueno, y como alguien al parecer tiene una duda vengo a aclarar;** fannyhikari: **Lo que pasa es que la personalidad de Miku es algo débil, quiero decir, si está feliz y algo malo le pasa, es como si se le cayera el mundo encima por el más minimo dilema que se le presente. :p Lo hago para ponerle más drama, no te preocupes. xDD Cualquier cosa que necesiten preguntar, ¡no tengan miedo! No les voy a morder ni nada... ¬w¬ Y, pues, ¡tanto tiempo! D: Perdón por no haber subido antes... Pero como pueden ver, han habido unos cambios. ouo Ahora mi nombre es Nekomi, jé, aquí les dejo mi FB, aunque no creo que a muchos le importe: Naruhodo Nekomi/Facebook, estaré ahí las 24 horas porque soy alone. OAO (? Aún no subo ningún FanDub a YouTube, (página:  channel/UCR8rtcitG2zibzZMrHwjBvw?feature=mhee), ¡aunque creo que tampoco les importa! DDDDD: Bueno, sayo.]

Siguiendo con la historia...

Con pasos atropellados y torpes, la cabeza gacha, intentando ocultar sus ojos dilatados por las lágrimas, la Hatsune correteaba en zig zag por los pasillos repletos de gente. Se apresuró en llegar y traspasar rápidamente por la entrada y salida principal del instituto. Era la hora de salida y no quería volver a toparse con Len, al menos, no ese día y no tenía ganas de llamar a Mikuo pues, conociéndolo se habría dado cuenta que estaba llorando, ¡y sí que Mikuo era un histérico! Así que se limitó a correr hacia la acera, colocarse la capucha de su sweater para que nadie la reconociera y caminar hacia su casa, que no quedaba taaan lejos... ¿O tal vez sí?

Qué más daba, lo único que necesitaba ella era reflexionar.

¿Pero reflexionar sobre, qué? Estaba muy claro que se había enamorado del rubio y ya no había vuelta atrás. Se le escapó un leve y adorable sonrojo al darse cuenta de sus prematuros sentimientos.

Sonrió inocentemente. Sí, ella realmente amaba al Kagamine.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien como ella se enamorara tan pronto, de un chico que apenas conocía? Desconocía la respuesta, sólo quería buscar una manera de cesar esos celos que la comían viva.

Cerró los ojos y avanzó por la acera, tarareando melancólicamente una canción que su abuelo solía cantarle.

Media hora más tarde.

-¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? -preguntó el peliturquesa con aspecto afligido, analizando de pies a cabeza a su hermana menor- ¡Esperé tu llamado para ir a recogerte apenas salieras de la escuela!

Miku le dedicó una mueca confundida, traspazando el umbral de la mansión Hatsune, que estaba muy bien protegida; tal vez demasiado.

-No tienes por qué ponerte así -concluyó ella-, no es para tanto.

-¿No es para tanto? -dijo Mikuo con un aire asustado-, ¡dime quién te incitó a hacerlo!

-¿''Incitar''? -la aquamarina enarcó una ceja-, ¡¿pero de qué rayos hablas? ¡Sólo me vine caminando! -se encogió inocentemente de hombros ante el horrorizado rostro de su hermano-, es bueno hacer ejercicio de vez en cuando.

Mikuo trató de creese con todas sus fuerzas la mentira de su hermana. Tragó saliva con dificultad y trató de omitir el tema, dándole la menor importancia al asunto. Al menos en frente de su hermana.

-Da igual -articuló aún nervioso-. Eh, ¿y cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?

-Bien -Miku se encogió de hombros, si dar detalles de aquella rubia artificial que le había amargado la mañana-. Nada en especial -ignoró la existencia de Len, también, por un segundo.

Mikuo hizo un intento de indagar en la mirada de su hermana pero no pudo encontrar nada más que una muy buena mentirsa. Maldición, era muy buena.

-Está bien -suspiró, ahogando una crítica-. Y dime, ¿conociste a alguien interesante?

La aguamarina guardó silencio por un rato. Frunció los labios, dudosa de hablar o no.

¿Por qué no?, de seguro a Mikuo le alegraría el saber que había conocido a otros seres aparentemente humanos que poseían matería gris. Además, así dejaría de hincharle las venas de una vez por todas. Tomó el aire suficiente como para expresar las palabras justas y necesarias, acortándo lo demás que podría sobrar, no quería terminar dándole explicaciones rindículas a Mikuo por abrúptas palabras de más.

En otras palabras, suprimiendo del relato todo lo que llevase a Len Kagamine.

-Bien, se podría decir que hice mi mejor intento de socializar con algunas chicas del instituto... Es un lugar bastante cómodo, ¿sabes? -Miku trató de profundizar el tema adulando un poco el nuevo ecosistema experimentado, lamentablemente a Mikuo no le hizo mucho gracia, y desvió los elogios de Miku con la mirada, indicando que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo esos detalles, rompiéndo el encantamiento de su hermana, quien suspiró y se devolvió al inicio-: Uf, sí, creo... CREO, que posiblemente... Haya hecho... Amistades...

La aguamarina bajó la cabeza, sonrojada, sin esperar una reacción determinada alguna. Apenas pudo levantar la vista de nuevo cuando Mikuo se le abalanzó encima, sin pensarlo, y aplastó con todas sus fuerzas el angosto cuerpo de la peliaqua, algo similar a un abrazo...

De gorila.

-¡Eh, enhorabuena, hermana! -canturreó felizmente el Hatsune-, en serio, estoy muy feliz por tí.

Miku dejó escapar la nariz por un pequeño hueco para recobrar el aire perdido que anhelaba encontrar antes de que sus pulmones ya no practicaran su función.

-Ah, perdona -rió Mikuo, soltándo a su hermana, que le proporcionó un empujón en cuanto recobró bien el sentido.

-Gracias, Mikuo -dijo al fin, escondiendo una sonrisa de alivio.

-¿Crees que debería dejar de ser tan afectuoso? Ja, sí, ya lo creo -se rascó la cabeza con inocencia.

-¡No, no! Me refería a tu apoyo... Y todo eso. De verdad, muchas gracias -Miku rodó los ojos cuando terminó la frase, pero sonrió levemente al ver la felicidad en los ojos de su hermano mayor.

-¡Jeje, no hay de qué! -la sonrisa de Mikuo era deslumbrantemente pura.

Miku ladeó la cabeza con gracia hacia la situación y corrió escaleras arriba. No quería volver más empalagoso el diálogo, así que se encerró en su cuarto para irse a dormir.

La habitación de la adinerada heredera Hatsune no era para nada sencilla, no, Dios. Bastaba con decir que su medida era de unas dos cuadras, juntas.

Se sentó en su cama, especialmente diseñada para ella, traída desde Suiza con una medida especial, que en el país sería de unas cuatro plazas, ubicada ordenadamente junto a una mesita de noche tallada en caoba encerada, un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de sus abuelos que vivían en Alemania.

Además de eso, poseía un montón de adornos, traídos de diferentes partes del mundo, grandes y abundantes espejos sellados en oro, cortinas bordadas con las mejores telas de Japón, vasijas enormes de plata, muebles adornados en plata, etc.

''Todo lo que una princesa pudiera desear'', decía irónicamente ella.

De alguna manera, todas esas cosas le deprimían, por más bellas que fueran, no podía compartirlas. Siempre era para ella sola.

Todo en esa habitación le recordaba su soledad.

Suspiró, con el pijama ya puesto y bien acomodado, se adentró en las sábanas de su cama, teniéndo cuidado con no pasar a llevar el velo de seda que rodeaba la colcha, colgando elegantemente del techo, en un gancho bañado en oro.

Reposó su cabeza entre sus manos y trató de alegrarse. Tal vez, en un futuro, podría llevar a sus amistades a su inmenso hogar, había espacio suficiente como para traer a la escuela completa, así que no habría problema.

Relajó los músculos, y se contentó con sus pensamientos, teniéndo al márgen todo lo que se le viniese a la cabeza nuevamente, con el pobre chico Kagamine.


	9. Chapter 9

Mierda.

[Nota de la autora: Les compensaré el tiempo perdido. XD]

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡Y más mierda!

_¿Cómo es posible, ya lo arruiné?, _pensó, _¿ya metí la pata, el primer día de clases?_

_No puede ser._

El estado del rubio era lamentable, el arrepentimiento se desbordaba de sus ojos fuera de sus órbitas, tanto que no le daban el ánimo necesario para comer su cereal con trozos de plátano seco, su desayuno favorito desde que tenía memoria.

La culpa le consumía, pero, ¿por qué?

Se acomodó torpemente en la silla frente a la mesa de la cocina y trató de relajar un poco su mente.

Y no funcionó.

Paseó la cuchara con la punta del dedo índice por el hondo plato lleno de leche y cereal exageradamente remojado ya por el tiempo que llevaba ahí empapado en la lactosa, la preocupación que tenía era demasiada y no le dejaba nisiquiera consumir alimento alguno.

La Kagamine daba vueltas en la cocina, al rededor de la mesa central y Len, tratando de dejar todo lo más limpio posible, ya que no volvería temprano como para ordenarlo todo después.

Al mismo tiempo, la rubia fundía sus neuronas con aburrimiento, miró a su hermano de reojo e intentó colar una conversación, más bien discusión, con él. Para no aburrirse, claro.

-Len, ya debemos irnos, ¿quieres comerte eso ya y dejar de apestarme la mañana? -refunfuñó Rin-. No es nisiquiera medio día y ya estás jodiéndome. ¿Qué clase de hermano eres tú?

Len no le hizo caso siquiera, enarcó una ceja y se quedó callado.

Rin suspiró, no hubo éxito, tomó asiento en frente a su hermano, tratando de mirarle a la cara pero le fue imposible, estaba muy metido mirando estúpidamente el tazón de cereal sin expresión alguna.

-Y dime... ¿Qué piensas acerca de la chica nueva, Hatsune? ¡Es muy linda!, espero poder hacerme su amiga.

La cara de Len se tornó roja, y torpemente dejó caer el brazo con el cual sostenía su cara, cayó en el plato de cereal y con un golpe seco, ensució todo el rostro de su gemela.

-¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS! -la pobre chica no pudo siquiera reaccionar, secó su ropa como pudo y miró con una mirada asesina a su hermano.

El cambiante humor de la Kagamine era simplemente sorprendente.

Len no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí, quieto, sin decir absolutamente nada.

-¿Acaso no me vas a responder? ¡Qué pasa contigo! -la rubia ya había enfurecido.

Nuevamente reinó el silencio del Kagamine.

Rin negó con la cabeza, con desaprovación y un deje de decepción por parte de Len, tomó una toalla, la que estaba más cerca, y caminó fuera de la casa.

-¡Yo soy la mayor, yo conduzco! -gritó Rin en cuanto estubo fuera, y agregó-: Hoy te vas solo.

Len sólo dejó escapar un leve suspiro, empujándo el tazón de cereal con desgano.

¿Cómo es posible que la Hatsune le hiciera sentirse así?

Por otro lado, la rubia trataba de calmar su ira y su preocupación por su hermano menor. Abrió la puerta delante del auto, un Corolla año 2000, y se giró para darle un último vistazo al rubio, que seguía en la cocina, restregándose las manos por la cara.

-No hay caso -suspiró la Kagamine.

-¡A la ver... Voy a llegar tarde otra vez!

Con la expresión horrorizada pegada al rostro, Len se levanto tambaleándose de un lado a otro, embobado aún por el sueño.

Se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa de la cocina como no había podido dormir la noche anterior, se había quedado pensando en cierta aguamarina y su resistencia no aguantó a la mañana siguiente. No le quedó más remedio que tomar un paño húmedo y limpiar los restos de saliva que había regado en la mesa.

-Si sigues así, Len -se autoregañó-, vas a perder todo lo que haz logrado.

Se encaminó a la salida, se mordió la lengua y se volvió hacia a la silla, agarrando con torpeza su mochila. Se la pasó por sobre los hombros, traspazó la puerta, sin olvidarse de cerrarla y corrió a toda velocidad.

¿Es que acaso esto no iba a parar nunca? El pobre rubio movió los pies por sobre la acera rápidamente hacia el instituto, sólo le quedaban dos minutos para llegar, ¡o si no...!

El recuerdo de la horripilante señorita Itoko advirtiendo que si llegaba tarde una vez más atormentaba su mente. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió corriendo.

Recorrida ya toda una cuadra, realizando una manoebra para esquivar

-Uff... ¡Uf! Ah... Solo un poco más y... ¿Eh? -sus ojos divisaron algo que le perturbó, más bien, consumió su color y lo remplazó por la sangre que le subió a chorros por las mejillas- ¡E-Egh! ¡M-Mi-Miku!

La figura aguamarina que caminaba apaciblemente por la acera, se volvió sobre sus talones, se giró y vaciló sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los del Kagamine, ambos sorprendidos, y las miradas perdidas entre sí, no pudiendo reaccionar de forma instantánea, se produjo el impacto.

El cuerpo de Len, consumido por la adrenalina de aquel impulso, trató de frenar sus piernas como pudo, alzó una mano para proteger a la peliturquesa y le rodeo su cintura mientras sentía que sus pies perdían el contacto con el suelo. Con la otra tomo su cabeza y la atrajo hacia él, para voltearse en el aire, quedándo él debajo de ella. Todo parecía como en cámara lenta, hasta que llegó el momento de caer al asfalto, apretó el cuerpo de Miku, e, inconsciéntemente, los unió en un beso.

Al caer sobre el pasto, Miku encima y protegida por Len, no tardaron en darse cuenta que sus labios seguían rozándose, el rubio fue el primero en reaccionar, sonrojado cual tomate, movió sus labios y saboréo el sabor dulce de los labios vírgenes de la peliturquesa. Ella, mareada por la sacudida, aún tenía la cabeza dando vueltas, pero no tardó en darse cuenta del contacto y abrió los ojos como platos.

¡Su primer beso! ¡Con_ Len Kagamine_! ¡LEN KAGAMINE! No pudo evitar el sonrojarse a todo dar.

Sus ojos desorbitados pronto se enternecieron, correspondiendo al tierno beso del chico, abriendo un poco sus labios, dándole permiso al Kagamine para introducir su lengua. Y así fue, como el beso fue tornándose apasionado hasta que un engranaje encajó en la cabeza de la aguamarina. No podía hacer eso, osea, ¡era su primer beso! ¡No podía besar a un chico! No ahora... Es que... No estaba bien... Y, ¡diablos, la escuela! Mierda. Iban a llegar tarde.

-D-Debo irme... -murmuró Miku y se alejó rápidamente del rubio- N-No puedo hacer esto, Len.

Se levantó y corrió como pudo al instituto, sin volverse a mirar al rubio, se esfumó sin más.

-¡E-Espera! -Len extendió su mano hacia la chica que desaparecía en lo lejano, se dignó y se levantó lentamente, decepcionado porque había huído.

Esperen un momento. Él... Había besado a Miku. La chica nueva que se había vuelto la más deseada del salón, ¡del salón y qué diablos! Del instituto entero. Sus brillantes ojos aguamarina , su profundidad infinita, su semblante callado y reservado, su piel delicada y tan pálida, que parecía ser suave y tersa, todo eso enloquecería a cualquiera. Y, esa chica había sido la dueña de su primer beso.

A la... ¡Semejante felicidad! No pudo evitar dar un salto involuntario, y celebró con un bailecito de euforia un tanto estúpido. Volvió en sí y corrió por la acera hacia el instituto. ¡Ups!

Ahí habría de encarar a la aguamarina... Y tragó saliva al pensar en cómo hacerlo, no sabía qué decirle ni cómo reaccionar... Ah, que más da, ya se le ocurriría algo pronto... Si es que llegaba a tiempo a la primera clase...


End file.
